disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/The eleventh hour. (Doctors POV)
Th doctor skidded across the floor of the TARDIS, struggling to keep himself upright and dodge flames. He tried his best to steer the TARDIS, but to no avail. He was thrown across the room, the doors swinging open. "NONONO!" His hands tried to grab something, but he slid out, holding on to the edge. He swung his body forward, trying to swing back in. He heard a large chimming bell and he slowly look behind him. He was headed for Big ben. He held out the sonic, the4 tip buzzing. The TARDIS flew upwards and he swung his legs to avoid hitting the top. He clambered back in, closing the doors and resting on them. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked and he was flung across the room again. He climbed out of the pool, shivering. He reached for a towel and got a handfull of paper instead. Oh hurray he thought. He looked around, seeing the pool was in the middle of the library. Some of the book were soaked, gone forever. He ran for the consol room, but skidded across the floor. He had turned off the setting that aligned it, and seeing as the TARDIS had landed on its side, he was stuck in a vertical room.He grabbed the grapling hook, using it as a pickaxe to climb his way up the grated floor. He threw it out the open doors, and grabed onto the side, pulling himself over to see a little girl standing there in shock. "Can I have an apple?" He managed to ask. "Thats all I can think about, apples." He pulls himself over the side. "Mabye im haveing a craving! Thats new. Never had craving before." He looks down into the TARDIS, seeing the rest of the room go in flames. "Oh. look at that." "Are you ok?" The little girl asks. "Just had a fall.All the way down there, right to the library. Heck of a climb back up." "Your soaking wet." She obvesrves. He lokks down at his clothes. "I was in the swimming pool." "You said you were in the library." "So was the swimming pool!" SO many questions, this one. ''He thought. "Are you a police man?" The little girl asked. "Why? Did you call a policeman?" "Did you come about the crack in my wall?" "What crack?" He says and suddenly a jolt of pain shoots through his hearts and he crumples to the ground. "Are you alright,mister?" The girl says. "No, im fine. Its okay. This is all perfectly norm-" he lets out a small breath of golden light. "Who are you?" "Dont know yet. still cooking." His hands shimmer a bit. "Does it scare you?" "No. It just looks a bit weird." "No no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" "Yes" "Well then! Now time to lose. Im the doctor. Dont ask stupind questions, dont wander off." He gets up, heading off and crashing into a tree. He hops back up. ''This ones a bit off. Lets hope it doesn't stay like this. "Are you alright?" The girl asks. "Early days. Steerings a bit off." he replies. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts